Fantasy
by Azkadellio
Summary: Finding themselves in a room with two women looking similar to them, Tori and Jade wind up having some unexpected fun with the other two. M for smut and language. Two guest characters from other Nickelodeon shows. I own nothing and no one in this.


**This is just a smutty one-shot I got after reading LushColtrane's newest crossover,** _ **'Maid of Honor'**_ **. There is a twist at the end that I hope you find enjoyable. Somewhat enjoyable, anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'iCarly'**_ **,** _ **'Big Time Rush'**_ **or the characters I use for this. (I use two or three characters from the first show, and one guest from the other two. You'll see what I mean.)**

 **No POV**

"What are we all doing here?" Tori asks, standing to the left of the door, a table to the side of the large room covered with various sex toys and lubes catching her attention, unaware of her nudity.

"My guess? A lot of sex." Jade comments, enjoying the sight of the three nude women around her, noting how two of them look alike, and the third looks like her.

"Where are our clothes?" Shelby, the girl Jade notes looks like Tori but with straight hair, her body more toned, and a small strip of pubic hair to Tori's smooth mound.

"And why do you look like me and she looks like you?" Heather asks Jade, her mound with a small triangle compared to Jade's smooth mound (the Goth smirks to herself at how both she and Tori keep themselves bare) and her breasts slightly smaller than Jade's, while her hair is brunette and without colored stripes where Jade has her hair dyed black and with red and purple stripes in her hair.

"Who cares?" Jade says, walking over to the table, swaying her hips and smirking to herself when she sees the look in Tori's and Shelby's eyes at her ass. "So, Vega, want to fuck?" She asks, grabbing a double-ended dildo and a strap-on harness before making her way to the curly haired half-Latina.

"Excuse me?" Tori asks, her eyes locked on Jade's larger chest and pale pink nipples.

"Do. You. Want. To. Fuck? And decide quickly. If not, I'm strapping up and bending you over the table of sex toys." Jade says, licking her lips.

As Tori nervously, and lustily, nods her head, Shelby walks over to the table and grabs a long dildo, about four inches thick, and walks over to Heather. "What about you? Ever had sex with a woman?" She asks, her free hand going to massaging Heather's right breasts, strategically holding the dildo so the tip is bumping Heather's mound.

"No. Why?" Heather asks, mirroring Tori's shyness as she stares at Shelby's mound, smelling the CFC champ's arousal.

"Want to? It's a lot of fun, trust me." Shelby says with a wink as she holds the dildo up to Heather's face. "Just ask Carly Shay and Sam Puckett if you're ever in Seattle." She says, pressing the head of the dildo to Heather's lips, smirking when the actress opens her mouth to suck the tip.

 **With Tori and Jade**

"Before we begin, have you had sex yet?" Jade asks, putting the double-ended dildo into the harness.

"Haven't had the time." Tori says shyly. "I mean, just after graduation, I started my small tour to get my music out there, Mason's request. Then after that was college, working on my album and school. No time for dating and my boyfriends in high school never lasted long enough to get to that point."

"Then it's your lucky day." Jade says, grabbing Tori's right thigh and lifting it up, putting the harness around her thigh. "You're going to fuck me as you get used to this thing inside of you. Then, after a few orgasms of mine, and some for you, I'll put on the harness and fuck you until you pass out from the pleasure." She says, putting the harness around Tori's other leg and lifting it up. "Ready?" She asks with a smirk, some compassion in her voice.

"Uh-huh." Tori says, prepping herself for the penetration.

 **With Shelby and Heather**

As Jade and Tori get ready to have some fun of their own, Shelby and Heather move to the side of the room across from the table, where a comfortable bed sits, and get into a sixty-nine, Shelby lying on top of Heather as the dildo slides between her pussy and Heather licks her clit, Shelby's mouth working on Heather's core.

"You sure you've never been with a woman before?" Shelby asks with a groan from the toy in Heather's clearly talented mouth.

"I used to watch porn with some ex-boyfriends." Heather admits after Shelby goes back to licking her.

"Is that how you learned to fuck with a cock too?" Shelby asks after a small orgasms hits, some of her fluid spurting onto Heather's face.

"That's actually from personal use." Heather says, pressing the dildo deep into Shelby, the tip of it pressing against the MMA fighter's cervix.

"Damn." Shelby says before shoving her tongue into the actress' core, her lower jaw rubbing the paler woman's clit.

 **Tori and Jade**

"Fuck. For never fucking before, you're pretty good, Vega." Jade comments, on her hands and knees as Tori kneels behind her and thrusts, Jade's larger chest bouncing with the thrusts.

"I used to watch Trina when she would have Beck over in our apartment in college." Tori admits as she thrusts, remembering what Beck used to do to her sister. "Did you know Trina likes it in her ass?" She asks, hoping Jade sees the subtle question.

"That's because I made him fuck mine so I wouldn't get pregnant." Jade tells her, her right hand moving to rubbing her clit to speed up her orgasm, her left barely keeping her from falling forward. "You know, there's a toy over there that cums with the press of a button. Want to know what it feels like to be full of cum as cum covers your tits and face?" She asks over her shoulder, moaning as her climax hits, her body jerking as Tori continues to thrust.

"Uh-huh." Tori says, Jade to engrossed in her orgasm to hear, as the half-Latina continues to thrust harder, increasing Jade's orgasm.

Without a word, Jade pulls herself free and pushed Tori onto her back before straddling Tori, impaling herself on the toy again and bounces, moaning when Tori's hands move to her breasts and start pinching the nipples. "Don't worry. I'll let you fuck my ass soon." Jade promises, leaning forward and moving Tori's hands to her hips, the two moaning when Jade's larger chest presses into Tori's smaller chest, their nipples pressing into each other.

"I'm gonna cum." Tori moans, her arms moving to press Jade down more into her, Jade's bouncing increasing.

"Cum for me, Vega. I want to see you cum." Jade says, eyes closed as she nears a second climax.

"Fuck, Jade!" Tori says, her body tensing up and she climaxes, Jade feeling Tori's fluid spurt against her ass and upper thighs.

"So, Vega squirts when she cums?" Jade says, her body starting to tense as well. "I'm gonna love drinking you later." She promises, removing herself from Tori. "Hope you're not done yet. My turn to fuck America's wet dream." She says, undoing the harness. "I wonder…" Jade mumbles as she puts the harness on herself, staring at the sixty-nine across from them, smirking when Shelby spurts into Heather's mouth, the toy forgotten on the bed.

After cleaning up the toy and putting in on herself, Jade moves so her back is resting against the bed, telling Tori to straddle her and fuck her, smirking when Tori is eager to ride Jade.

 **Shelby and Heather**

As Tori starts to bounce herself on Jade, Shelby and Heather move to a popular lesbian sex position, their wet lower lips pressing against each other as they start to grind on each other, Shelby's right hand playing with Heather's breasts as she balances herself with her left, Heather too busy enjoying the pleasure to play with Shelby.

"Fuck, your clit's pretty big right now." Shelby notes, looking down at the almost one inch clit pressing into her folds, her own clit slightly larger. "Too bad you can't grow a dick. I'd love for you to fuck me right now." She says, her right hand moving from Heather's breasts to her clit, rubbing it and herself as the two grind on each other.

"Is… is sex with women always this good?" Heather asks, looking into Shelby's eyes before hers start to roll in the back of her head from the pleasure she's feeling.

"As long as they know what they're doing." Shelby says, tilting her head back as their clits start rubbing against each other, both her hands moving to keep her from falling back.

Glancing over, Heather moans when she sees Tori bouncing on Jade, her smaller chest (slightly bigger than the MMA fighter's she figures) bouncing along with her, both Tori's and Jade's heads leaning back as they moan and groan. "Hey, Shelby?" Heather asks, removing herself from Shelby, both feeling some frustration from their pleasure stopping.

"Huh?" Shelby asks, a small growl escaping from Heather removing herself.

"I have an idea." Heather says, leaning over and whispering into Shelby's ears, not seeing the growing smirk on Shelby's face from the plan.

"Fine by me." Shelby says after Heather explans. "Follow my lead." She says, getting off the bed and walking behind Tori, smirking before grabbing the popstar and lifting her off of the strap-on.

"Hey, what the…" Tori cries out when the toy comes free, stopping when Shelby inserts two fingers into Tori's core and starts licking and biting her neck, using her right arm to hold Tori's right leg up as her left finger fucks Tori.

"What the fu…" Jade starts, stopping when Heather takes Tori's place and starts bouncing, their large breasts being pushed together, their erect nipples pressed together. "Fuck." She says, feeling the difference between Tori's and Heather's tightness, Heather lifting the toy with her as she rises.

"Oh, this feels good." Heather moans out as she bounces, the two oblivious to the pleasure Shelby is giving Tori.

"Ooh, you squirt too." Shelby says, fingering Tori through her orgasm, Tori's fluids spraying over her hand and some splashing onto Heather's back. "How about we have a different kind of fun?" She asks, setting down Tori when the popstar's legs start to give out.

"What kind of fun?" Jade asks, nearing her own orgasm as Heather cums on the toy.

"This kind." Shelby says, walking over to the table and grabbing four items she has some experiences with and the others unaware of. "These are called feeldoes. Essentially, strapless strap-ons. We insert one end like this…" She says, stopping to push the bulb end of the white one into herself, moaning slightly. "So it looks like we have a dick. The question is: Do any of you like anal?" She asks, smirking as she walks over to the others.

Ten minutes later, the four young women kneeling on the floor in front of the bed. In the front kneels Heather, her right hand jerking her fake blue cock and moaning at the double penetration she's feeling as Tori fucks her ass and the toy being jerked in her own hand. Behind Tori knees Jade, her black feeldoe in Tori's ass, Tori's purple in Heather's, and Shelby with her white in Jade's ass, the four moaning and cumming in quick succession.

"Since I'm kind of a sick chick, I want Tori to fuck my pussy, Jade to fuck my ass, and Heather to fuck my mouth with your feeldoes." Shelby says, removing herself from Jade's ass, enjoying how it gapes for a second before closing.

"That doesn't make you sick." Heather says as Tori removes herself after Jade removes herself, the four now standing on shaky legs. "It just makes your horny." She says, staring at the toy between Shelby's legs.

"I don't know what kind of place this is, but there are three toys on the table that cum. How about we give Miss Marx a bukkake?" Jade asks, removing the feeldoe with a moan before walking over to Shelby and kissing her right nipple as she removes the toy from the fit women's core.

"What's a bukkake?" Tori and Heather asks simultaneously, making all four laugh a bit at the weirdness of them speaking like twins when they look nothing alike.

"It's where one or more women get covered in cum by a group of men. Interestingly, it's a Japanese word." Shelby says, sharing a smirk with Jade.

"Those Japanese are interesting, that's for sure." Jade says in agreement. "So, who wants to see Shelby covered in fake cum?" She asks, walking over to the table.

 **No POV**

"Cat, wake up. We're late for class." Jade says, smacking Cat's bare ass as she leaves their shared room, Tori following the former Goth.

"Hurry up, Kitty. We don't want to be late for our first day of our final year of college." Tori says, bending down to kiss the spot Jade just smacked.

"Ooh, can I tell you two about my dream on the way?" Cat asks, getting up and jogging to her closet to grab a sun dress to wear, forgoing panties and a bra in her rush.

"What does it involve?" Jade asks her redheaded girlfriend of the last four years as she brushes her hair in the doorway.

"You, Tori, that Shelby Marx girl who looks like Tori, and that Heather chick who looks like you having an orgy. Too bad you woke me up though." Cat says, ending with a pout as she puts her hair in a messy ponytail, intent to fix it on the way.

"Why?" Tori, the final of the three girlfriends, asks as she touches up her lipstick.

"Shelby was about to be fucked by you, Jade, and Heather. But you woke me up before they could start fucking her with those strap-ons that cum that Jade ordered to fuck us with." Cat says, putting her ballet flats on and follows her girlfriends out the door of their room.

"Damn." Tori and Jade says, their minds going to the image. "Wait, why them?" Tori asks, following Cat out the door of their apartment.

"Why who?" Cat asks, staring at Tori.

"Goddess dammit." Jade says, grabbing her girlfriends' arms and dragging them to the elevator. "Never mind." She says, sighing.

A few hours later, as they climb into Jade's black Camaro to head home, Cat sits up straighter. "Oh, did I tell you two about my dream last night?" The redhead asks, making Tori turn to face her and Jade groan in frustration. "Whattie?" She asks, not understanding Jade's frustration and Tori's confusion.

 **And that's how I'm ending this. Didn't make a whole lot of sense, but it is called** _ **'Fantasy'**_ **for a reason I guess. Originally, I was going to have Cat wake up to Sam yelling for her, the two still living in their apartment from** _ **'Sam & Cat'**_ **and in a relationship. And, in case you might've missed it, Cat was nude because the three had an all-night sex session to release some stress for their first day of their final year of college, and Cat overslept due to being the one more worn out from their session.**

 **And I know, I'm not a very nice guy, having Cat wake up before Shelby can get the other three to fuck her at once.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you liked it and the bit of a twist at the end. I didn't have the fantasy/dream in italics or anything because of how long that part was. That, and it would've given away that it was more than it seemed.**

 **Also, though this has nothing to do with anything other than her portraying two of the characters in two separate Nickelodeon shows, happy birthday to Elizabeth Gillies.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
